


Grey to Green

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Smash Mansion, Soulmates, why are there two tags for this ship wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Pit has lived many years in the solitude of black and white, having never have met his soulmate. As he is entered in a battle as part of Smash, a chance attack leaves him with... The color green?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heres my first linkpit fic hdufhd
> 
> i love this pair very much lol

Pit stared at the envelope in his hands. Turning it over for the hundredth time, he stared at the tiny stamp that held it closed. It was grey, but it held the emblem of a thing he once had longed to be a part of. And he still wanted to.  Smash was an event that had amazed him from the beginning. He had been able to watch some of the battles, some of the people attracting his eye more than the others. After having Palutena read the letter to him, he learned that  _he_ was invited to Smash himself!

All he did for the next few days was flit around Skyworld, doing all he could to get ready. Many of the other inhabitants rolled their eyes, used to, but annoyed once more by his antics. But, it was normal. The angel was too excited to sleep the night before. He sat on the edge of one of the islands, staring up at the sky. The grey still lingered in his vision, the stars gleaming out through the sky. Lady Palutena had told him that the sky was usually some shade of blue, but with sunrise or sunset, it could be any matter of reds and yellows.

He wanted to be able to see those colors for himself! He wanted to know about the sky, the sunsets, the clouds. She had also said the grass was green, a mix of blue and yellow. One that was in everything around him- the trees, the plants, the stems of flowers. Green was the color he wanted to see the most. There was something about it. A pull, something in him needed that color. It was weird.

That was why he so longed to meet his soulmate. It was his bridge to color. His way. Pit stood up and looked to where the sun was rising. It was grey, but maybe someday, it could be those colors he so longed to see.

And if he really had to wait, it would be alright.

...

On his first walk into Smash Manor, he was greeted by almost being hit in the face with a projectile. That was a fun start. A 2D man walked over, stopping in front of Pit. It made some clicking sounds, which he could have only interpreted as a 'sorry.' 

The angel walked up to the person at the desk, almost as if it was a hotel. They gave him a key and directed him to his room, saying that all combatants would be called down for opening later on. It was cozy and it was almost exactly like his own back in Skyworld. With a smile, he laid down on the bed. This was nice.

His mind began to wander. What were the battles like? Would he win any? What would happen if he did? What if he made new friends? That would almost be certain, that was one of his main goals of being here. 

What if he met his soulmate?

This place  _was_ a battle arena, basically. He could easily be punched or something by another contender, which could lead to a burst of color. Oh my! Color! But, it was unlikely, as these warriors were all from different worlds, each of them most likely already having their soulmates. He reached toward the ceiling, only to let his arms fall back down onto the bed.

That would be interesting. Yeah.

A heartbeat of silence.

"All contenders, please report to the dining hall. Thank you." The loudspeakers scared Pit, but it was only seconds before he jumped up and dashed out of the room. He slid down the banister, almost falling over several people in his haste. If he had looked back, he would have seen a blond kid attempting to slide down it as well, but only failing and falling.

How many opponents would Pit have to face? Looking around as he entered, he saw at least 20 so far in the room. He wished he was able to see their colors, to see how they were all different. Maybe some of them were the colors he saw them as. That would be interesting. He flicked his wings, searching to see if he could remember any of these people. He noticed Mario and Luigi, the two brothers- it took him a moment to remember that Luigi was the taller one, due to the greys seeming so similar. He saw the small Pokemon, Pikachu, sitting with the two puffballs who looked so similar, Kirby and Jigglypuff. He recognized Yoshi and Donkey Kong on the other side of the room. Pit observed of the others, feeling proud that  _he_ was one of the chosen ones to be here this time. With a grin, he sat down.

Someone had come out and talked about how matches would go, there would be a daily battle and practice times, smaller tournaments here and there, and then the big tournament at the end of their time there. It seemed simple enough to Pit. They then explained the rules, saying that all weapons, magic, and attacks would not leave lasting damage to anyone, due to some magic, and that it would only increase the chance of being blasted off the stage. 

Pit had studied the rules as much as he could, the excitement controlling his thoughts. He was just so excited to get his battle list for this week, it would be so fun! He snatched his list and looked down the list. One battle a day, all week, except for the day that was marked as  _Day 7_ , but that was okay. Day 1 was against Kirby, 2 against Samus, 3 against someone named Snake, 4 against another new one- Ice Climbers, 5 against Peach, and Day 6 was against Link, the Hero of Hyrule.

He smiled slightly. Maybe catch some training and then go to his matches.

...

Pit attached and reattached his blade several times in hesitation. His week had gone by quickly, with 3 wins and 2 losses. Pretty good if you would ask him. It was now Day 6, his battle against the hero, Link, was only moments away. As he waited for his moment to be called onto the stage, he wondered about what had happened that week. He had found friends in Ness and Lucas, raced Sonic (and lost), met Kirby and some Pokemon, talked to the Pokemon  _trainer_ , and met the Mario Brothers. He hadn't exchanged many words with some of the combatants he had fought, just some words of luck before, and a 'good game,' maybe a joke, afterward, and they were off again.

He would really need to get talking to these people if he was to spend a couple of months with them.

He unlatched his blades again.  _What was taking so long?_ Maybe the hero was late. Well, he had to be, as he wasn't by him at the moment. The angel lightly kicked the ground, boredom slightly getting to him.  _Where was he?_

Within a moment, the sound of boots scuffling across the floor could be heard by Pit. Looking to the side, he saw his opponent sheepishly smile and walk up. "Sorry... Uh, kinda slept in..." The hero was rubbing the back of his head.

Pit had heard of how much Link liked to sleep in, sometimes delaying matches. He flicked his wings. "It's alright." He looked around. "Do you know what stage we are on?"

"I think we might just be on Battlefield today." Link pondered, "But I guess I don't know."

The angel nodded. A '3' boomed around them. "Good luck." He whispered as he teleported to the stage.

'2.' Link appeared opposite him, swinging out his sword.

'1.'

They began to fight, both of them getting slight bits of damage in with their blades. This was a timed match, so all Pit had to do was to get one KO in and avoid him for the rest of the match. That was easier said than done though. Link was pretty quick and was a tough opponent. Fun.

In a split second decision, Pit decided to do a backflip over Link for no reason. Mainly only to be cool. That may have been a bad idea, seeing that he failed miserably. He had ended up kicking Link in the face (hey, some damage at least) and falling flat on his bottom.

Opening his eyes, he saw the hero, but... Something was wrong...

Link's grey tunic wasn't grey anymore, it was- green?

Well, that's what he assumed, as the grass of the battlefield was that color as well, and-

Wait.

_Color._

Pit scrambled backwards, looking around. Color. Color. Color.

He stood up with a grin and looked at the hero. "Color!"

Link was staring at his hands. He looked almost confused. "What... How..."

Something paused the match, and in seconds, 'No Contest' sounded throughout the arena.

They had noticed the change as well.

Link was Pit's soulmate.

...

They were dragged off the stage and out back into the main hallways. Pit smiled slightly and did his own dragging, bringing Link out into the gardens of the mansion. The hero was still adjusting to the change as it seemed, and Pit guessed he would have to do something.

But the angel was still in awe as well. Everything had a color, something unique to it. The trees, the sky, the flowers along the edge of the path they walked. Each stone was the same color, yet different at the same time. There was not as much grey as there was before. Of course, there was still some, as he was told constantly, but it  _fit._ Link's tunic was a deeper, richer green than some of the grass, but it still was green. That was the green he saw. The angel saw that he, himself, was wearing a more cloud-like color, white. His fingers grazed his laurel crown, now a golden color (he had taken it off earlier when he was dragging Link outside). 

Maybe he could drag link outside when there was a sunrise or sunset! He looked excitedly toward his soulmate, who was now gazing around the garden. In a second they locked eyes, the angel's dark blue boring into the hero's light, sky blue. 

Link quickly looked down to the side, saying nothing. Pit responded by grabbing his arm once more and dragging him off into the grass, stopping to only to push him down, sitting down by him.

"Soooooo," Pit hummed, trailing off as he realized that he didn't know what to say.

"So," Link repeated, "This is a surprise."

"Yeah, but, color." The angel tried, still not being able to form a coherent sentence.

The hero chuckled, "Zelda's gonna fuss over me getting a No Contest. She's gonna worry."

Pit narrowed his eyes. "You mean the girl with brown hair? She seems so..." He paused. "So..."

"Stoic? Dry? Harsh? Cynical, perhaps?"

"I guess so, she doesn't show too much emotion on her face, I guess."

"Yeah, and she is kinda like that. Just that she worries. Kinda a lot. She'll think that something bad happened in order for a No contest to happen." Link sighed, "But I guess we're okay, I mean, word will spread, right?"

Pit blinked, "I dunno, for all we know the wrong info could be spread around."

"Mhm. Well, I could sit here and admire the garden longer, despite how mad she may be. Colors are nice."

"I could admire the garden, but I'd much rather admire  _you._ " The angel grinned, earning an angry blush from the hero.

"Shuddup."

Pit's grin only grew larger. "What? It's true."

"You're attempting to flirt with me aren't you?"

"How could you tell?" The green-clad boy gave him a look that only made him laugh. "Fine, fine. You got me." With a flick of his wings, he stood. "Maybe we should do something."

"Yeah," The other spoke, following what he did. "What do we?"

"Let's go back. Maybe I can meet Zelda, eh?"

"Sure."

As soon as they entered the manor once more, a female voice shouted "Link!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhdhdjjdxh here u go :)  
> also- i updated this chap and changed the date on it bc i had it posted on the wrong date fgduyfdgyu

The pair was met with an angry stare and crossed arms when they reentered Smash Manor. Zelda stood silently, a scowl on her face. "So, what happened?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "A no contest.?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I can see that. Was anyone hurt? Who were you up against? Are they alright?"

Pit waved quietly. "Me, and I'm fine."

"Then why was there a no contest?"

"Uhm..." Link scuffed his boot on the ground. "Something happened on the field..."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, your dress is mainly purple and white."

Zelda paused for a moment and her eyes widened. "Oh my..." She covered her mouth slightly. "What color is your tunic?"

"Uh, green?"

"Yeah!" Pit piped up, a grin on his face.

She giggled, "I assume it is this angel who is your soulmate?" The aforementioned angel covered his face even though it wasn't much. 

"Heh," Link chuckled, "Yeah."

"That's great! Now you better start hunting for colors now. No use in trying to get away from helping me decorate the castle now." Zelda said with a smirk, crossing her arms. "But, that's a while away. Go, spend some time with Pit." She shooed them off with a wave of her hand.

...

Pit had dragged Link out of his room at some ungodly hour, and for what now? He had just woken up and his drowsiness wouldn't let him register where they were going, he was just being pulled somewhere. Suddenly they were going up stairs and he was pushed out onto the roof. He stumbled, attempting to regain his footing before he tumbled off the roof and onto the ground below.

Pit had luckily grabbed his arm in time before anything could happen. They sat down, the stars slowy fading away as the moon had set.

It was a few moments before his vision was directed towards the east and a ton of colors came into his view. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, marveling at the sight. Pit was leaning against him, hypnotized by the sight. 

The sun was rising. 

"Woah..." Link breathed, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Sorry for waking you up," Pit sighed, "Just really wanted to see it and I didn't wanna see it without you. I guess." The light shone on his face and reflected in his eyes. 

Link looked to his soulmate without any words. He would wake up early a million times just to see Pit like this.

He leaned in quietly, startling the other.

That was their first, and certainly not last, kiss.

...

"Where are we going now?" Link chuckled as Pit pulled them out of the dining hall. "Something else to show me?"

"Yes, now hurry up or we will miss it!" Pit countered, pulling his arm a little harder. 

"Roof again?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

He was pushed out once again onto the roof, the late evening air beginning to blow in. He sat down, the angel dropping down heavily behind him.

Link laid back with a sigh. "Now where am I looking?"

"That way!" Pit pointed to the setting sun, a wide smile on his face. 

"The sun once again?"

"Why not?" He laid down beside his soulmate. It was nice.

"Is this going to be a normal thing?" 

"Yeah," Pit hummed, rolling over on top of Link, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I'd be fine with that." The hero chuckled, returning the favor.

...

They were happy together. But, Smash came and went almost immediately, leaving them to bitter goodbyes and a solid hope to find a time to meet again. Link left with Zelda and they were off. 

A kiss goodbye was enough.

Pit returned to Skyworld with new eyes, absorbing all about the his home he could. The sky was blue, the grass was green... He had to tell Lady Palutena! In moments of him landing on the ground, he quickly sped forward to see the Goddess. She needed to know about Link!

He toppled into the palace, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the first room while he searched for her. He could run through and find her really quickly, or he could walk and find things he may have never seen before with the colors. Before he could make a decision, Palutena walked into the room.

"Pit! Hello!" She waved quickly, stepping over to where he was. "Welcome back!" 

"Hello!" He waved back, running to meet her halfway. 

She smiled slightly, dipping her head. "I do see that you had fun. Luckily I had the chance to watch a few of your battles."

"Which ones?" He tested, maybe she saw the No Contest that had happened and she already knew...

"None of them special. You seemed to have lost most of them."

Pit huffed, "I won a lot! You must have watched a few off days!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I won about half of my battles! I think!"

Palutena laughed, a gleam in her eyes. "It seems as if each time you fought the Hero, you seemed to fight a little slow."

"I, uh-"

"I actually took a look at some pf his battles as well... He seemed to be doing the same. Is there something going on..?"

Pit blinked, panicking. How did Link do this, again? "Your hair is green!"

"My hair is green?" She asked, "Why would you be telling me that?-  _Oh._ " She smiled. "Now why didn't you tell me that first? It's the hero, I'd assume?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm bringing him here right now! I want to meet him, y'know!" 

"Palutena! No!"

...

One moment, Link was in the palace grounds, practicing his swordplay on a dummy, and another he was somewhere completely different, in front of someone who looked like something that would be in heaven, like a goddess

"Am I dead?" Could he have dropped just like that? It could be possible, but-

"Link!"

"Pit?" He spun to see his soulmate with a hand over his mouth.

"Link, I'm really sorry! I didn't think she would actually bring you here like this!" Pit stammered, his wings flittering. 

The goddess rolled her eyes. "Nice to meet you," Link turned around to look at her, "I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light. You must be the Hero of Hyrule, Link. You seem to be my angel's soulmate, eh?"

"Yep. Link. Uh, why am I here?"

"Spend time with him!" And she was gone.

 _Spend time with Pit?_ "Okay."

"What?!"

...

Pit shuffled through the palace, trying to find something to do. Link had been off and unable to visit as he was busy in his own world. And it had been quite a while. (Pit had told Lady Palutena not to randomly teleport him.)

Dark Pit appeared beside him, a scowl on his face. "Hey."

"Pitoo! What are you doing?!" Pit clapped, excited to see someone else.

"Just a delivery for ya." He handed him an envelope with a red stamp. "I got one too and so did Palutena."

"We're going back!" Pit hurrahed, "I get to see everyone again!"

"Congrats. I don't wanna meet anybody. Just wanna beat 'em to the ground." 

"Pitoo-"

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, but it's fun to make friends!" The other rolled his eyes at the statement but said nothing. Pit grabbed the third invitation from his hands and began to run. "Let's get this to Lady Palutena!"

...

The goddess smiled slightly as she was handed the letter. "Ah, we're welcomed, aren't we?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun to have you there with me! You can meet everyone, like Link again, and Toon Link, and Zelda, and Peach, and-" He trailed off, naming more and more combatants as he went on. Palutena giggled slightly and Dark Pit rolled his eyes. 

This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Palutena was ooc????  
> I had fun with this tho

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a oneshot but id be fine with doing more sometime fdhufydhk


End file.
